The following includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention(s). It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art, or material, to the presently described or claimed inventions, or that any publication or document that is specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of truck and vehicle accessories and more specifically relates to an exterior truck bed and tailgate armor system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the last century, the automobile has developed from a novelty to a handy device for reducing travel time, and then to a modern necessity. Besides being a necessity for most working people, the automobile has become an important investment due to the high and rising cost of modern vehicles. In earlier times, after purchase an automobile would remain in the family for many years. Today, an automobile may not only become obsolete quicker, but they generally don't have the life span that they once did even though prices are higher than ever before by comparison.
A vehicle may be at least the second largest big ticket item that a person will buy which makes it an important investment. A vehicle has to provide at least a certain amount of service to be cost effective, and then preferably be in good running condition and cosmetic appearance to re-sell or trade in to reduce the out-of-pocket cost for a new vehicle. Damage to the body of a vehicle drastically reduces the value of the vehicle. In addition, body damage also enables oxidation to set in. On a pickup, the bed sides and tailgate generally show the most marks and damage. Unfortunately, when a vehicle gets well used by the owner, the signs of wear and tear are obvious on the exterior of the body. A well used vehicle provides a valued service to the owner, while at the same time being reduced in value accordingly because of wear. Thus, a need exists for a reliable and cost effective solution to avoid the above-mentioned problems.
Various attempts have been made to solve the above-mentioned problems such as those found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,987 to James L. McCormick; U.S. Pat. No. 5,641,179 to Alan G. Imlach; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,938,263 to Scott Barthelman. This art is representative of truck and vehicle accessories. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed.
Ideally, a vehicle body protector should provide vehicle body protection and ease of installation, and yet, would operate reliably and be manufactured at a modest expense. Thus, a need exists for a reliable exterior truck bed and tailgate armor to avoid the above-mentioned problems.